Ill make sure you're all i see
by swimmergirl3
Summary: Elektra and Evander have a weird relationship. its almost like they're a couple, but not. except one thing: Evander is a rising star son of Apollo, and Elektra is the sole member of the Asteria cabin. OC/OC dont know if i like it, RR
1. blonde twits

Everything was good when he wasn't famous. I guess he was like, my partial boyfriend. And I say partial because we knew that we both liked each other, but neither of us wanted to make a move. We saw each other every single summer for five years, went on one quest, and fought in two wars before he became famous. Well, everyone at camp knew that we like, fell in love with each other on our quest. Which quest you may ask? Well, it was a quest to save a quest. It wasn't technically a quest, more like a rescue operation. See, when Artemis and Annabeth got kidnapped, and Chiron issued a quest, they got awfully close to discovering the Roman camp. Technically, we aren't supposed to know about each other, but the gods let Chiron break the rule once to tell Evander and me that we needed to stop them from finding it. So basically we traveled to California and told them that we had just come from a huge battle near the valley. We basically made up the story as we went, and told them to avoid it. So they did. When they got back to camp, we stayed in Manhattan for a few days, to set the whole conspiracy that we had actually been issued a quest while they were gone. Something about Apollo's lyre being stolen? I don't remember what the lie had been, but even the gods went along with it. Anyway. This is confusing; ill introduce myself. I am Elektra Chandler, daughter of Asteria, goddess of nocturnal oracles and falling stars. I have light black hair, its dark grey (if that makes sense, and no, im not old.), hazel eyes (mostly green), and im 15. Back to the story. Yes, everything was fine until Evander became famous. See, he's a singer. Always has been good with music and lyrics. Well, obviously, he's a son of Apollo. I can't see him anymore during the summer, since he's always on tour, surrounded by body guards protecting him from crazy fan girls, or he's writing a new song. Sure, we IM each other once in a while, but its kind of hard to do when you need to keep the world of Demigods a secret and you're living in the spotlight.

_Why am I even thinking about this? _I thought to myself as I walked into my French class. I took a seat with my friend, and then turned around to talk to my best friend [at school].

"Hey, Aly, did we have any homework?" I asked quickly as our French teacher closed the door.

"Yeah, we had that grammar sheet thing." I face palmed, id completely forgotten to do that.

"Oh shit. Well, ill just make up something." I said, turning around as he called attention to the class. Class went normal until my phone started buzzing in my pocket; yeah, yeah, I know demigods aren't supposed to have cell phones you can shut up already. I raised my hand in the middle of the teacher talking; I can't remember his name and its June, that's a new record. He looked at me, annoyed that I was interrupting his class.

"Oui?"

"Je pense que ma mere me telephone." I said quickly. He rolled his eyes, nodded, and i pulled my phone out before standing up and walking out in the hall. I clicked the little green button, and put the phone to me ear.

"Hello? This better be good, I just had to make an excuse to leave French, and this isn't helping my grade." I said into the phone, a little bitterly. I heard a laugh from the other end.

"You always did suck at French." I had to hold back a scream. When I finally composed myself, I spoke again.

"Can you call me back in like, two minutes? Im going to tell my teacher that my mom is picking me up." I said hurriedly.

"Yeah sure, ill call you back in two." He said, before hanging up. That's the first time that I have talked to Evander for three months. I last talked to him in March; it was the first week of June. I walked back into the class, the teacher looked at me.

"Uhhh, I have to go, my grandpa's in the hospital." I said, pretending to look sad. He just nodded as I said bye to my friends, and grabbed my stuff. I ran down the stairs of the west building and through the front doors. My phone buzzed, perfect timing as usual. This time, I answered with enthusiasm.

"Hey!" I said, a huge grin playing across my face. Some of the ditchers looked at me weird, but then again, who didn't?

"Hey, long time no talk. How have you been?" he asked, he sounded like he really cared. Which I hoped he did.

"Well, you just helped me get out of French, so im really happy about that. Im talking to my best friend, and im walking to the mall. Im perfectly happy. You?"

"Well, I ditched my guards, and somehow escaped the crazy girls."

"How did you do that?"

"I told them I was going home for a few weeks, taking a break from fame." I could hear the grin on his face.

"You're at camp!" I said, well, almost yelled.

"Yeah, and I called to ask how long it would take you to get here." He replied. I smiled, and thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I could really care less about school right now, so im thinking if you could send Fyfa my way, then I could be there by tonight." I said, grinning.

"Ill go to the stables now, and ive got a surprise for you tomorrow."

"Well why did you tell me that now? I won't be able to concentrate!"

"Exactly. Bye, love you." He said.

"Love you too." I said as he hung up. I stood there, stunned for a moment. He'd never exactly said 'I love you' to me before. I was shaken out of my daze by the sound of a car horn. My head swung around as I remembered where I was standing; the middle of the road. The guy stuck his head out of the window, yelling and swearing at me to get my ass out of the middle of the road, and something about how considerate he'd been to not run me over. I rolled my eyes, flipped him off, and continued down the street. And I don't mean on the sidewalk, I mean like, down the middle of the road. Yes, just to piss him off. Once I got to the mall, I walked on to the sidewalk, getting yelled at by many cars as they passed me. I just smiled sweetly and waved. I walked into the mall, and the first store I saw was a CD store. I decided to walk into the store, to waste some time before going home. There was a line up of a lot of girls my age at the checkout, all talking excitedly about some CD. I walked past the girls in line, and straight up to the counter. I heard a lot of complaining, but I didn't care.

"Is there any new CD's out today?" I asked. The guy looked me up and down, smiled, and then his face turned sour as he checked.

"Yeah, girls have been going crazy today, that new singer kid, what's his name?" my expression tightened.

"Evander Blace." I replied coolly.

"Yeah, that kid. His new CD came out today." I thanked him and then walked over to the almost empty shelf. The CD cover was of course, a picture of Evander. He was wearing a blue hoodie, his sunglasses on –ray bans of course-, and he was walking down the street beside a girl also wearing sunglasses, and an orange shirt to contrast her dark grey hair. They were both smiling, and it looked like they were laughing. I instantly recognized the photo. I knew where they had just come from, and I knew who had taken the photo. It had been Connor and Travis, trying to catch us at a bad time, probably going to blackmail us. But I loved this picture; the memory was almost as sweet.

_Flashback_

_We were walking side by side, down the busy streets of Manhattan. It was two weeks after the war, and everyone was at ease. The gods had called camp to Olympus, for a banquet to celebrate our victory. We were walking farther back from the rest of the group; the first private time we'd had in a while. _

"_Hey, remember that time we were playing truth or dare?" he asked, randomly. I smiled._

"_Which time?"_

"_The time that I dared you to ask my dad to do a singing contest with you, and we got Athena to judge." He said, his grin spreading wider._

"_Omigods, that was hilarious. You dared me to sing Go The Distance, from Hercules. I almost won." I said, almost doubling over laughing._

"_Yeah, dad was pretty mad at Athena after that." He said, through his laughter. We calmed down for about a minute, looked at each other, and burst out laughing. We didn't hear the click, or the snickering, and personally, we didn't really care._

A nasal voice broke me from my flashback.

"The girl on the cover is kind of ugly. I mean, who wears _that_ color orange?" asked a blonde twit to her blonde friend. I put the CD back down, smiling at what I was about to do. I pulled out my cell phone, and clicked four. I held it down until Evander's number appeared on my screen. I put the phone to my ear, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Elektra, wassup? I just sent Fyfa like, ten minutes ago."

"Hey, Evander." I said, making sure that those girls would hear. At the sound of his name, their heads swung in my direction. "That's cool, but you didn't tell me your CD came out today."

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you in three months, im sorry." He said, sounding like he really meant it.

"That's ok, I understand. One sec."

"Kay." I put my hand over the speaker, and looked directly at the girls.

"Would you like something? Take a picture, it will last longer." They rolled their eyes.

"That's obviously not Evander. Why would he talk to _you_?" the first twit sneered.

"Well, I don't know. Why _would_ he talk to me? Ive only been best friends with him for the last five years." I said, thoughtfully. The girls burst out in fake laughter.

"That's bullshit." Twit two said. I raised an eyebrow and put the phone back to my ear.

"Hey, can you do me a favour?" I asked, the girls still watching intently.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously.

"Can you talk to some girls for me, their getting on my nerves?" He laughed shortly.

"You're at a CD store, aren't you?"

"Yeah, is it that obvious?"

"A bit. Here, pass them the phone." I did as told and passed the phone to twit number one.

"He wants to talk to you." I said, smiling sweetly. She put the phone to her ear, and her eyes went wide. She looked at twit number two, and nodded her head. Twit number two started screaming for twit number one to let her on the phone. They started screaming and pushing each other, trying to grab the phone. The other girls were starting to notice. I grabbed the phone from the girls hand, said 'see ya' and walked out of the store as quickly as possible. I put the phone back to my ear, and I heard laughter on the other end.

"That was funnier in person, wasn't it?" he asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh yeah, total cat fight just started. Im gonna walk home now, pack and tell my dad what's up. Ill talk to you tonight, bye." I said.

"Bye Elektra, and next time, warn me if they're going to start screaming in my ear please." I just laughed and hung up the phone.


	2. damn ADHD

I was packed and pacing eagerly when Fyfa finally arrived. I called goodbye to my dad, and practically ran out the door to greet my black spotted Pegasus. She whinnied as I gave her a big hug. I climbed on her back, my duffle-bag slung over my back.

"To camp!" I cheered, waving to my dad as he watched me fly off.

The ride to camp was only about two hours by car, so maybe one and a half by Pegasus considering that there is no traffic a hundred feet in the air. I was greeted by my friends on top of half blood hill; they were all hugging me and saying how much they had missed me. After they left, there was only one guy leaning against Thalia's tree. When I saw him, I smiled and ran to hug him. He met me half way and we stood on the hill, embraced in a hug for about three whole minutes.

"I missed you." whispered Evander into my ear. I couldn't help but smile; I missed the sound of his voice.

"I missed you too." I said, pulling back to look at him. "You've grown!" I said in amazement. We used to be the same height (that was almost a year ago when he visited me after doing a concert in my home town), but now he was at _least_ three inches taller.

"I am capable of that, though you might disagree." He said, with a sly smile. "Your hair is longer." He commented, picking up a piece of my hair between two fingers, and twirling it around, absentmindedly.

"Yeah, it is." I said quietly. I could feel him leaning closer, and I could feel myself doing the same. And as usual, right on time he snapped out of the trance, and pulled his hand quickly back to his side. He started walking down the hill, before turning and stopping.

"Shall we go to campfire?" he asked, outstretching his hand. I smiled, and then took it.

"We shall." I agreed, as we walked down the rest of the hill towards the crowd of singing campers.

The fire was bright purple by the time Chiron made us go back to our cabins, he had let campfire go on a little longer than usual due to my presence. He said that I would continue training tomorrow with my usual schedule, and that I shouldn't lose my practice. I thought about this as Evander walked me back to my lonely cabin, I was the only child of Asteria at camp. As we approached my cabin, it was almost invisible in the darkness; you could only see the silver constellations. My cabin is very dark blue, painted with silver stars and constellations that resembled those in the sky. I sighed as I walked up the front stairs, and then turned to face Evander.

"It was nice seeing you, ray." I said, using his camp name. He smiled; he liked it when I called him ray. Well, ray being like a ray of sunshine, considering he's the councillor of the Apollo cabin when he can be. The summers he can be here, he leads the Apollo cabin. But the summers he can't, Will Solace is councillor.

"Nice seeing you too, chase." He replied before walking away, leaving me staring into his back. Nobody had called me chase in a long time. Ill explain, see, since my mom is Asteria, goddess of shooting stars and nocturnal oracles (Whatever that means) people around camp call me chase because shooting stars zoom across the sky, and ive been known to wanting to chase them to figure out where they end up. So, that's where my nickname comes from if you were wondering. I tore my gaze away and entered my cabin, it smelt like home. I walked over to my bed, and pulled out my pyjamas from the duffle-bag that was sitting on top. I got changed, and then turned out the lights, crawling into my bed. I looked up and saw the night sky through the all glass roof that i asked for when I got claimed. I watched as stars zoomed across the sky, then thought of my mom. I hadn't seen her since last winter solstice, and I missed her dark hair and caring midnight blue eyes. I smiled sadly at the sight of Zoë's constellation, Evander, Percy, Bianca (rest in peace), Thalia, Artemis, Annabeth and I had been the last people to see her alive. As my eyes searched the sky, they began to drift closed. And soon, I was in Hyperion's realm.

Nothing special happened in my dream, so I guess it was a good sign. I woke up eagerly in the morning, excited to train again. I took a shower and got ready before breakfast, making sure to strap my hunting knives to my legs before leaving my cabin; remembering that I wasn't in New Jersey anymore. I smiled when I felt the cold leather holster's press against my bare legs. I was wearing regular camp clothes; jean short shorts and a camp half blood t. All was good. I walked out of my cabin and greeted my friend Cady, from Aphrodite. She didn't have to stay all year round, but she had no home to go to, her dad died when she was seven, so Aphrodite guided her here. We walked to the dinning pavilion together, but had to go our separate ways when we reached my table. As always, I was seated near the Erebos and Artemis tables, being as how Artemis is goddess of the moon and Erebos is god of darkness. Only two of the Erebos kids were here, and they weren't really my friends. Nobody sat at the Artemis table, unless the hunters where here, so nobody there either. I smiled once my gaze shifted to the Apollo table where Will Solace, Evander, Angelina Carter, and Daniella Mkay sat. I thanked the nymphs as they brought my food, and got up to stand in line to give my offering to my mother. Evander stood beside me, even though the Aphrodite girls (with the exception of Cady) called him over. The Aphrodite girls (again, with the exception of Cady) were all huge fans of Evander, though he never gave them a second glance when he signed their CD's. And for that, I am grateful. Once I scraped some food in, said a quick prayer to my mom, and walked back to my table, I ate and looked forward to the day ahead. That is, until I remembered something that Evander had said on the phone yesterday. '_Ive got a surprise for you tomorrow'_. The words kept running through my head as I tried to figure it out. This was going to drive me crazy, and my ADHD wouldn't stop pondering the thought. I groaned as my head worked like crazy to figure out the surprise. This is why I hate surprises; once im told someone has a surprise for me, my brain doesn't stop trying to figure it out until I eventually do, and then it ruins everything. Damn ADHD.


End file.
